A Knocked Up Business Man's Wife
by RedHeadZebra
Summary: Mood swings? Cravings? Mourning sickness? What could it be Mika and Tohma are about to figure out. Rated T for language sexual reference and I'm paranoid. First story so be nice please. R&R


Mika SaAHHn are youk. I slurred and yawned Hearing my wife get up and run to the bathroom the second time this early morning once at 3 and now at 5. I get up and walk to the bathroom hearing gut wrenching sounds as a response. I walk in and see Mika sitting by the toilet I run up and grab her long beautiful brown locks from her face. Once she was done she flushed the toilet and sat the there. Mika dear are you ok? Do I look ok Tohma? Oh I'm sorry Tohma I didn't me- Mika your puking at 5 am your going to be a little grouchy. I feel like shit. I'm taking you to the doctor today. NO! You are not taking today off because of me. I all ready have today off. Shit really? Yes Mika San. Ugh I'm such a scatter brain. Haha it's ok Mika San do you need anything? Can you make me some chicken noodle soup I swear I could eat a gallon of it! Sure Mika San I'll make some just lay down in bed and I'll grab it. Ok and oh yah Tohma. Hmm Mika San? I was a bit taken back by a kiss and a embrace it tasted like bile but the sweet taste of Mika over powered it. It was a sweet kiss but chaste. All right off to bed for you Mika San. Even though she is taller I can still pick her up bridal style and carry her to bed. Thanks Tohma I really appreciate it. No problem Mika San I'll grab your soup. I walk down stairs I know Mika wasn't feeling to good these few days so I premade some soup for her I microwave it grab some water up stairs I go up stairs to see Mika sitting up waiting for me. Mika San here I say as I'm passing her the bowl while sitting down. Sorry for my weird cravings. Oh no problem at all you shouldn't apologize, you are a great husband. I try my best make sure you eat it slowly we don't want you sick again. Yeah. She finished her soup and fell asleep in my arms really quickly I've never seen her fall asleep so quickly. Next thing I know the alarm goes off I punch it off. Mika San it's time to get ready. Uggghhhh make up hair shower Uggghhhh. You look beautiful without make-up Mika San. Bullshit. Yeah your right you look drop dead gorgeous. Thank you Tohma I appreciate it she looked like she was about to cry c'mon let's go eat some breakfast. So we get up eat breakfast she hops in the shower I'm in are bedroom getting dressed then I hear this. Oh God damn it! Coming from are connected bathroom My shirt half buttoned I run into the bathroom to see Mika attempting to zip up a pair of jeans but she is only wear a black silky strapless bra around her perfect D cup breasts and a pair of all most black denim jeans. Here Mika chan I come up behind her and rap my arms around her waist. Relax your body it will help. She relaxes her hips stomach and legs as I button and zip her pants. Thanks Tohma I appreciate it. No problem Mika San you better put a shirt on before I try anything. Tohma do you think I'm gaining weight I mean seriously those jeans all ways fits me. I don't think your gaining weight you look great. I look to see a green v neck T-shirt laying on the counter then it hits me. Hold on a second Mika San I grab the shirt and go to are bedroom on the other side there is are walk in closet of course like any other good husband I give it up to my lovely wife. I go in put the folded T-shirt in the dresser. I walk over to her clothes and find a purple off shoulder shirt I like I bought a pair of pumps for her that's hidden under are bed. I grab the shirt and the box back to the bathroom I go. Walking in I see Mika brushing her hair looking beautiful as always. Here put this on. Really you didn't have to Tohma. I saw them and I knew you would want them and look great in them. She slips on the off shoulder shirt which looked beautiful on her then she sat down to slip her shoes on. Looking in the mirror buttoning up my shirt then things got interesting. You smell really good Tohma is that new cologne. Eerr no but thank you. I'm ready to go are you? Yes.


End file.
